DigiDestined of Darkness
by LunisTG
Summary: Rated R for later chapters. Ever wonder about how much the DD pick on Davis? What if he got fed up? If they seem out-of-character, remember, alot can happen in a year...and that future bit at the end of 02 is OUT....
1. Dark Digidestined: It begins

DigiDestined of Darkness Fan fiction by Lunis McLeod (Note: For those unfamiliar with the 02 season of Digimon, Davis often "Accidentally" Mispronounces T.K.'s name, so please keep in mind, that any initialed name said by Davis is most likely T.K.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Bandai does so don't sue you wouldn't get anything....WARNING!!!! This fic MAY contain heavy violence, cursing and other adult themes, i dunno yet but it might! If you are under 18 or in any other way illegal, BUZZ OFF!!  
  
It had been almost a year since Malomyotismon had been defeated, and all was serene, OR so it would seem. Davis, who according to tradition was the leader of the DigiDestined, was NOT in a good mood. This was mostly due to the fact that his teammate and rival, T.K., who had been a DigiDestined much longer, was saw of has the leader, whereas Davis was the butt of the team frequent jokes.  
  
"Stupid T.P., I'm the one Tai gave his goggles to." Davis muttered as he walked to school, barely aware of the cheerful blue lizard in his bag, until it spoke, "And you're the one who found the Digi-egg of Miracles," It called out in a squeaky squeal, "AND saw through Malomyotismons tricks."  
  
Davis patted the little digimon on its head, "Yeah? Well, why does everyone listen to T.S.? He stole my team, my friends and my GIRL!"  
  
" Girl? " The tiny reptile inquired, tilting its head to one side, obviously confused beyond reason.  
  
"Yes, Demiveemon, T.H. stole Kari!" Davis growled, punching the wall, "Now quiet, We're almost there." He hissed as he stepped onto school property.  
  
"Hey Davis!" Called a familiar voice, "Over Here!". Davis turned to see a pale young man with quiet eyes and dark lavender hair standing near the soccer field. "Ken?!" Davis said walking over to his fellow DigiDestined, "What are YOU doing here?!"  
  
"Well, since the dark spore was removed, my grades have been dropping; so I transferred to public school." Ken explained in his usual stoic tone.  
  
"In any case, Its good to see ya man. How's Wormon?" Davis asked, beginning to feel slightly better than before. "Still overly protective, but good in general. Its calmed down quite a bit in the last year...Do you think something's up?" Ken responded, his gentle smile fading to a concerned frown.  
  
"Naw, we beat ALL of them, so everything's cool." Davis answered smiling that he still had ONE friend that he good count on. "Yeah I guess you're..." Ken started to respond before spotting T.K. and running off in that direction "Hey T.K.!"  
  
"Damn, there T.Q. goes again. One of these days, He'll get his and Kari will be mine again."  
  
"Again?" Whispered Demiveemon from under some gym socks in Davis' bag, "Shut up." Davis whispered as the bell rang and he ran to class.  
  
---IN CLASS---  
  
As the teacher droned on about the eating habits of the south Peruvian Housefly, Davis began to doze off.  
  
As Davis daydreamed, he found himself alone in one of the digital worlds many wasteland swamps. Before him towered a black temple of mythic proportions. Upon closer inspection, Davis learned that the temple was constructed not of stone and mortar, but of charred blacked bone and burnt sinew.  
  
"Eww. Who's the architect? Vincent Price?" Davis chuckled, neither amused nor frightened, at least not until a deep sinister voice answered from the shadows. "Actually, It was I who chose the decor, is it to your liking?" As Davis turned, he came face to chest with a well-dressed figure in a black gothic suit and crimson cape, both of which were set off by his pale white skin and hair, as well as his bloodshot yellow eyes.  
  
"N-n-not r-r-r-really, and who the HELL are you?!" Davis responded, drawing the will to speak from the crest of Courage.  
  
"Appropriate Phrasing, They call me Chaotimon.... Though I am, BY FAR.... Beyond being a digimon." The figure stated, his voice filled with an eerie calmness and chilling charm.  
  
"Chaotimon? Okay...If you're NOT a digimon, then what ARE you?" Davis demanded, his curiosity overriding his common sense.  
  
"Someone who can help you get your revenge and claim that which is so rightfully yours." Chaotimon explained, his eyes flashing a glow of purest black.  
  
"How? Why?" Davis asked, once again becoming nervous.  
  
"By giving you POWER."  
  
"NO WAY!! That's how they Got Ken!" Davis yelled, turning to leave.  
  
"Ichijouji? He never had power; he was tool of that IDIOT, Malomyotismon. I offer you actual POWER; all you have to do is bring me the Digi-eggs of Hope, Light and Miracles."  
  
"Digi-eggs? Why do you need those?" Davis inquired, becoming both intrigued and suspicious.  
  
"I merely wish to study the crests." Chaotimon said, "I shall give all of the power you need and more, IF you promise to bring me the Digi- eggs." He finished, holding out a leather bound claw. "Deal?"  
  
"I dunno, I-I-I'll have to think about it." Davis said, not wanting to admit how tempted he was to accept then and there.  
  
"Very well then, meet me tonight, midnight, on Infinity Mountain." Chaotimon explained, handing Davis a small, black, jeweled flute. "Use this trinket to summon me."  
  
"Midnight got it." Davis responded as the scene faded and he came to, "Must have been a dream." He muttered, then paused as he felt the cold smooth surface of the flute in his hand, "or was it?"  
  
---COMPUTER LAB---  
  
Later, after school let out, the DigiDestined met for their daily conference. "I think we should still patrol." Davis said, heading over to the nearest computer.  
  
"Maybe you're Ri..." Kari started before T.K. spoke, "No, It would be a waste of time and energy! We are not going to run ourselves ragged to satisfy your stupid PARANOIA!" T.K. said, slapping Davis on the forehead.  
  
"I'm NOT being Paranoid, I'm certain that something's not right." Davis retorted impatiently.  
  
"No."  
  
"Who put YOU in charge P.K.? I say we should make a sweep of File Island."  
  
"Are your goggles on too tight?! I said NO!" T.K. scolded, standing face to face with Davis, "We're a team, and I'm not risking the team on some wild goose chase!"  
  
"Yeah Davis, quit being childish." Grinned Yolei, teasing Davis as usual.  
  
"Who asked YOU?" Davis growled, "Fine, I'll go myself.... DIGIPORT OPEN!" He said, holding his digivice to the screen and vanishing.  
  
---DARK TEMPLE---  
  
Chaotimon grinned wickedly as he watched Davis, "Soon, Soon he will succumb to his darkness, and when he does...." Then snapping his taloned fingers "I think it is about time, you gave our friend a little push... Don't you agree?"  
  
"Heh heh heh, Ya got it boss." Said a voice from the shadows, then a small flame appeared, revealing in its pale light; a red gloved hand and a set of malicious green eyes.  
  
---SOMEWHERE IN THE DIGITAL WORLD---  
  
"See anything Raidramon?" Davis asked his Blue/Black steed.  
  
"Nothing yet Davis...." Raidramon growled, "Maybe T.K. was..."  
  
"NO! I'm tired of that two-bit know-it-all showing me up!" Davis interrupted just before, without warning, Raidramon De-digivolved to Veemon, throwing his rider flying headfirst into a long de-activated control spire.  
  
"What's the big idea?!" Davis yelled as he rose to his feet. Veemon could only shrug as he replied, "I dunno, I just couldn't hold it."  
  
"Looks like this digimon is a digiDUD." Sneered a small black digimon from atop the control spire. The demon-like digimon was clothed in red gloves and a red bandana; his green eyes shimmered with cruelness. Smiling, the sinister little demon formed three fireballs and began to juggle, "I bet I could take ya easily... BADA BOOM!" He taunted, throwing all three fireballs with a single flick of his wrists.  
  
"Yeowch!" Davis yelled as he and Veemon narrowly escaped the attack. "All right Veemon, Lets try this," Davis called, holding up a red Digi-egg, "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!!!!!"  
  
"Veemon Armor Digivolve Toooooo... Flamedramon! , The Fire of Courage!" The blue lizard cried, as flames engulfed him, transforming him into a larger warrior, adorned in fiery red armor.  
  
"So ya can still become Flamedramon, ya think that scares me?" The demon laughed, his eyes turning red as black flames swirled about him. "Impmon WARP DIGIVOLVE tooo.... BEELZAMON!" Davis looked on in horror as the puny Impmon grew into a large three-eyed demon, clad in leather and steel. Beelzamon smiled as he drew a shotgun from his back and another from his boot; then with a cocky smirk, pointed both at Davis, "Now see what a MEGA can do."  
  
"A M-m-m-mega?!" Davis stammered, looking from Flamedramon to Beelzamon. Davis was about to run when a green figure flashed past, disarming Beelzamon. "No one shoots MY pal and gets away with it!" Said Ken, hopping down from Stingmon's back and looking to Davis "You thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
  
  
"You bet! Flamedramon?" Davis responded as his partner De-digivolved. "Yup," the eager rookie answered, "Veemon Digivolve toooooo... Ex-Veemon!" He roared, growing into a much larger and more muscular dragon.  
  
"Let's DO this!" Davis and Ken called to their partners in perfect unison.  
  
"Ex-Veemon!"  
  
"Stingmon!"  
  
"DNA Digivolve toooo..." the two champions said simultaneously as they fused, "PAILDRAMON!"  
  
"HA! That isn't Nuthin'!" Beelzamon sneered.  
  
"Well I still have a few tricks." Paildramon laughed, beginning to glow, "Paildramon Digivolve toooo... IMPERIALDRAMON!"  
  
Beelzamon could barely speak, as the semi-ultimate dragon became a hulking Mega level beast, " I-I-I still ain't s-scared!"  
  
"Just wait..." Imperialdramon said calmly, shifting his weight to sit on his haunches "Imperialdramon, MODE CHANGE tooo... FIGHTER MODE!" Light shone brightly from the dragon as he morphed from a quadruped beast to an armored knight.  
  
"Just what I was waiting for..." Beelzamon laughed, as a large cannon formed on his arm. Beezlamon then began using the tip of his new weapon to trace a pentagram sigil in the air. At the same moment, Imperialdramon was pointing a large wrist mounted blaster at his leather-clad adversary.  
  
Almost at the exact same moment, the two Mega level Titans fired.  
  
"CORONA DESTROYER!" Screamed Beelzamon.  
  
"POSITRON LASER!" Called Imperialdramon.  
  
For a moment, the attacks met in equal force; a testament to the combined strength of the two warriors. But after a few seconds, Beelzamon grinned as he brought around his other arm, which was equipped with a cannon identical to his current weapon. Taking aim at Imperialdramon, Beelzamon fired, increasing the power of his previous attack, "CORONA BLASTER!"  
  
Imperialdramon, surprised by the sudden addition to his foe's attack, was unable to defend and was blasted towards his human partners. Traveling at incredible speed, Imperialdramon plowed back, smashing Ken into a nearby cliff-side.  
  
"NOOO!" Cried Davis, as he ran to the hole that contained the flattened remains of his best friend and the two In-training Digimon. With tears of anger, fear and hatred streaming down his face; Davis looked to Beelzamon, "Why did you?.... You killed KENNY!! YOU BASTARD!!!"  
  
"Oh, Poor baby," Beelzamon chuckled, "Whatcha gonna do? Cry about it?"  
  
"No you sick bastard; I'll do THIS!" Davis growled, holding up his digivice, "Demiveemon! Do IT!"  
  
The small lizard jumped up "Right! Demiveemon Digivolve tooo... Veemon!" He said, becoming the hardheaded Rookie.  
  
"Digi-Armor Energize!!!" Davis called out, holding up the Digi-egg of Courage. "Veemon Armor-Digivolve tooo... Veemon?!?" The blue reptile yelled, surprised at his failure to digivolve.  
  
"What's wrong?!? You hungry? Tired?!" Davis asked frantically.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then WHY can't you digivolve?!"  
  
"I dunno." Veemon said, before hitting upon an idea, "Try the Digi-egg of Miracles!!"  
  
"Not gonna work." Beelzamon said, struggling not to laugh.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Yelled Minomon, Veemon and Davis simultaneously.  
  
"All Right! Let's Do this buddy!...Golden Digi-Armor ENERGIZE!!" Davis yelled, holding out the golden Digi-egg of Miracles.  
  
"Veemon Golden Armor Digivolve tooo... Veemon!...again." Veemon groaned as once again his digivolution failed.  
  
"Toldja Kid, You're POWERLESS." Beelzamon said, De-digivolving back to Impmon, "I don't even need to be a Mega to deal with the like of you."  
  
"One more shot..." Davis muttered to Veemon.  
  
"Veemon Digivolve tooo... Ex-Veemon!" The blue lizard yelled, once again becoming the azure dragon, "EX-VEE LASER!" Ex-Veemon roared as the insignia on his chest shot forth a white beam of energy.  
  
"HA! That all you got?!" Impmon said callously, jumping to one side and throwing a fireball at Ex-Veemon, "BADA BOOM!" As Ex-Veemon stepped aside to dodge the attack he realized, much too late, that he was not the intended target as it flew past him and incinerated Minomon. Before either Ex-Veemon or Davis could speak or act, Impmon leapt forward and gleefully loaded Minomon's data, "HA! Chumps!"  
  
"Damn you!" Davis yelled, his anger causing his face to redden. "If I ever get my hands on you, I'll..."  
  
"You'll WHAT?! Sic Lizard-breath here on me?" Impmon laughed, turning his back "Even as a fused Mega, he was no match for me... and now as a pitiful champion, He's just a joke."  
  
"Davis, He may be right." Ex-Veemon sighed.  
  
"I WON'T give up!" Davis yelled, trying to force back his tears, "I am the DigiDestined of COURAGE! I FEAR NO ONE!!!"  
  
"Silly human, didn't anyone ever teach you that there's a difference between Courage and Stupidity?" Impmon cackled, walking away "You two Bozo's ain't worth my VALUABLE time." and with that, Impmon vanished in a swirl of flame.  
  
"That little... First Ken, then Minomon... And we're POWERLESS to do ANYTHING about it." Davis sobbed, staring at his friends remains, "I bet T.Q. would LOVE to rub THIS in my face... just like everything else; I can't seem to do ANYTHING without losing a friend."  
  
"You'll always have me Davis." Veemon said, after he had De-digivolved.  
  
"Thanks Veemon, I knew I could count on you." Davis answered, patting his partner on the head, "What time is it anyways?"  
  
"Almost Midnight in the real world." Veemon answered as he and Davis began to gather rocks.  
  
"Let's finish here and head to Infinity Mountain." Davis said, placing rocks into the hole and then carving the crest of Kindness into the cliff-side next to the sealed opening.  
  
---Later, At Infinity Mountain---  
  
Davis hopped off of Ex-Veemon's back and looked around, "Almost time." As his partner reverted to Veemon.  
  
"Time for what? Davis? Why are we here?" Asked Veemon nervously. "I'm meeting someone who can help us avenge Ken and Minomon." Davis said, pulling out the flute and beginning to play. As Davis continued to play the dirge-like melody, an ominous black fog began to coalesce.  
  
"D-D-Davis..." Stammered Veemon, tugging uselessly at his partners sleeve. From the shadows of the fog, stepped the portentous figure of Chaotimon. Veemon readied himself in a battle stance as Davis finnaly finished playing, "Veemon, Enough; This is who I am here to meet." The boy said coldly.  
  
"Huh?" the digimon managed, sensing Chaotimon's darkness but remaining loyal to his partner.  
  
"I see your PET knows his place." Chaotimon said snidely, walking past Veemon.  
  
"PET!? Davis and I are..." Veemon started indignantly until Davis cut him off, "Not NOW, Veemon."  
  
"So," Chaotimon said, calmly examining a taloned finger, "Have you considered my offer?"  
  
"Yeah, but what's to keep you from pulling out once you get the eggs?" Davis inquired, trying to seem shrewd.  
  
"I give you my word, that if you bring me what I have asked for, that the power remains yours to do with as you wish." Chaotimon replied, dusting off his sleeves, "So do we have a deal?" 


	2. The bargain

"Davis! What does he mean, Eggs? What is going on?!" Veemon pleaded, fearing, and with good reason, that Davis was doing something foolish.  
  
"Its nothing, He just wants a few Digi-eggs in return for a power boost." Davis said as if he were trading bottle caps.  
  
"Digi-eggs?! Davis, you can't give him those!" Veemon exclaimed, shocked at how calmly Davis was doing something so dangerous.  
  
"My dear reptile, it is only three hunks of metal. Can they be THAT valuable?" Chaotimon inquired, intentionally putting a condescending tone to his voice.  
  
"Then why do YOU want them so badly?" Veemon retorted, in a failed Perry Mason impression.  
  
"I merely wish to study the crests, for purely archeological purposes, If your 'partner' does not wish to give them to me, he does not have to."  
  
"See Veemon, There is nothing to worry about." Davis said, trying to calm his partner, but Veemon still was not completely convinced, "I guess, but which ones does he want?"  
  
Almost before Veemon finished his question, Chaotimon responded, "Hope, Light and Miracles."  
  
"But Hope and Light belong to T.K. and Kari." Veemon protested.  
  
Davis nodded, "He DOES have a point, Its not gonna be easy to get their Digi-eggs."  
  
"Simple. With the power I'll give you, it will be no time before you obtain them." Chaotimon explained coldly.  
  
Davis nodded again and pulled out the golden Digi-egg of Miracles. "Consider THIS a down payment." He said, handing the egg to Chaotimon.  
  
"Very well, and now for my end of the bargain," Chaotimon grinned wickedly, placing a hand on Davis' head, "POWER; Not only for vengeance but for DOMINATION!" Veemon looked on in horror s Davis was engulfed in black flames WHILE he was still Veemon, for as the flames about Davis subsided, they surrounded the blue lizard, charring him black to the soul. Thus was DeVeemon born.  
  
"Nice look partner." Davis said, though physically HE remained unchanged unlike his digimon, "NOW we bide our time." Chaotimon laughed maniacally as he vanished into the now clearing fog, "Farewell Davis, you know how to reach me..."  
  
---IZZY'S HOUSE---  
  
"And they've been missing ever since." Izzy finished, as he told Veteran DigiDestined and new alike, the events of the past week.  
  
"Any reports from the Digital World?" Asked Tai, former team leader.  
  
"Jijimon said that he saw a pile of rocks against a cliff-side and that the inscription next to it had Ken's name and the crest of kindness." Answered Yolei, clutching Poyomon tightly, "Do you think...?"  
  
"Let's not think about that until we know for sure. I say that we patrol the Digital World in groups of..." T.K. started until Kari cut him off, "You mean like DAVIS wanted to do a week ago?!" Tears already welling up in her eyes, though she tried to hide them in the back of Gatomon's head.  
  
"W-well I-uh erh that is..." stuttered T.K., unable to justify the situation but finally managing a confession, "Yes, and if I had listened THEN, maybe he and Ken would still be here..."  
  
"Don't blame yourself, we ALL made fun of Davis and failed to take him seriously." Young Cody stated stoically, being ever the voice of reason.  
  
"All except Kari, Ken and Tai!" Squeaked tiny Upamon from atop Cody's head.  
  
"That is only because Kari is too nice to be that cruel and Davis reminded me of myself at that age," Tai said, placing a hand on Kari's shoulder, "And Davis was the first to believe in Ken."  
  
"Still, we have to find them." Said Mimi, the strawberry blonde, visiting from America, "Even THOSE two can't go missing for this long without something being wrong."  
  
"Okay. Cody, Joe, Tai and I will scan the coasts and ocean; Kari, you take Mimi, Sora and Yolei to check the interior; Izzy, you and Matt stay here as backup. Any questions?"  
  
"Got it." Said the group in unison as T.K. opened the Digiport.  
  
"Let's go save our friends!" T.K. yelled as everyone but Matt and Izzy vanished.  
  
  
---FILE ISLAND, NORTH COAST---  
  
  
"See anything down there Cody?" T.K. asked over the D-Terminal, from atop Pegasusmon.  
  
"Not yet, you see anything Submarimon?" Cody answered, looking to his partner.  
  
"Nothing but rocks, fish and Ikkakumon's underside." Replied the aquatic digimon.  
  
"Nothing here." Reported Ikkakumon from the surface, "How about you War Greymon? Any clues on the beach?"  
  
"No, Tai and I haven't found any sign of Ken OR Davis."  
  
"Okay, Let's contact the others and pack it in." sighed T.K. who was STILL blaming himself for his teammates' disappearances.  
  
"Okay, but let me check this cave. You guys go ahead; we'll catch up later." Tai called out, pointing to a half-submerged opening. 


End file.
